


Mañanas

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, No Angst, Poor Mycroft, Protective Greg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft le teme a la mañana.





	Mañanas

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock es de Doyle, Mycroft y Greg están basados en los personajes de Gatiss y Moffat. El poema es de Paul Éluard  
> (La vie immédiate, 1932), es decir, nada es mío.  
> Respuesta al reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade os our división: un fic con la palabra Mañana.  
> Poema completo en francés:  
> À peine défigurée  
> Adieu tristesse  
> Bonjour tristesse  
> Tu es inscrite dans les lignes du plafond  
> Tu es inscrite dans les yeux que j'aime  
> Tu n'es pas tout à fait la misère  
> Car les lèvres les plus pauvres te dénoncent  
> Par un sourire  
> Bonjour tristesse  
> Amour des corps aimables  
> Puissance de l'amour  
> Dont l'amabilité surgit  
> Comme un monstre sans corps  
> Tête désappointée  
> Tristesse beau visage.
> 
> Traducción al español:  
> Adiós tristeza  
> Buenos días tristeza  
> Inscrita estás en las rayas del techo  
> Inscrita estás en los ojos amados  
> No eres la miseria exactamente  
> Pues los labios más tristes te anuncian  
> Con una sonrisa  
> Buenos días tristeza  
> Amor de los cuerpos amables  
> Poder del amor  
> Cuya amabilidad surge  
> Como un monstruo sin cuerpo  
> Cabeza decepcionada  
> Tristeza rostro bello.

Mañanas

 

"Adieu tristesse  
Bonjour tristesse  
Tu es inscrite dans les lignes du plafond  
Tu es inscrite dans les yeux que j'aime  
Tu n'es pas tout à fait la misère  
Car les lèvres les plus pauvres te dénoncent  
Par un sourire  
Bonjour tristesse  
Amour des corps aimables  
Puissance de l'amour  
Dont l'amabilité surgit  
Comme un monstre sans corps  
Tête désappointée  
Tristesse beau visage."

Greg sonríe levemente mientras despierta, su mirada deteniéndose en la figura de su amante en la ventana, vigilando el amanecer, las líneas del viejo poema, que siempre le hace pensar en Mycroft, reproduciéndose en su mente.  
Mycroft le teme a la mañana.  
No es que él lo haya dicho alguna vez. Pero Greg lo sabe.  
La mañana es volver a empezar, misma rutina, mismas historias, mismas sonrisas vacías, mismas conversaciones sin sentido, mismos errores, mismos temores.  
La mañana es brillante, ruidosa, agobiante y tediosa.  
Una avalancha de sensaciones que ataca sus nervios.  
Es un hombre del ocaso, ama las líneas suaves de la oscuridad, el silencio, la quietud.  
La noche ayuda a pensar, le tranquiliza y lo protege con sus sombras.  
La mañana es violenta, cegadora, la noche es relajante.  
La mañana lo aleja de Gregory, la noche se lo vuelve a traer.  
Greg lo observa en silencio, una parte de él quiere atraerlo a su lado, decirle que todo va a estar bien, que cada mañana es una nueva oportunidad: hacer lo que no hiciste ayer, decir lo que no te atreviste a decir ayer. Mezclarse en el bullicio de la ciudad, zambullirse en la amalgama de colores y olores que invaden cada rincón y que a él lo hacen llenarse de energía.  
Hay algo de fatalidad en el fin del día, piensa Greg, cuando caen las sombras y el silencio se impone, haciendo que tus pensamientos resuenen con fuerza, recordándote tus errores, lo que deberías haber hecho y no hiciste, lo que no deberías haber dicho y dijiste.  
Hay una absurda sensación de melancolía en ella.  
Pero también hay una persistente melancolía en Mycroft.  
Todos ven la armadura, la fría suficiencia del analista, él puede ver la tristeza en sus ojos, en las líneas de su hermoso rostro, en su sonrisa cansada.  
La melancolía por la familia que tuvo un día y que podría haber tenido si la locura no se hubiera impuesto, lo que podrían haber sido sus vidas.  
La tristeza por las muertes y el dolor que no pudo evitar.  
No es que Mycroft sea incapaz de ser feliz.  
Es feliz cuando Greg vuelve a su casa después del trabajo, cuando charlan y ven una película abrazados en el sofá.  
Pero aún entonces hay una sombra allí que le dice que no se lo merece, que llegará la mañana y con la claridad del día Gregory se dará cuenta de que ese no es su lugar, por qué él es brillante como la luz de la mañana, y Mycroft pertenece a un mundo de tinieblas.  
Por eso siempre se levanta antes que él despierte, por qué si esa es la mañana en la que Greg decide que se acabó, necesita estar preparado, tener lista la máscara con la que oculta su vulnerabilidad.  
Greg se levanta, abrazándolo por detrás, entrelazando sus dedos, besando su mejilla y viendo como las líneas de su rostro son reemplazadas por una sonrisa.  
\- Buenos días, amor.  
Si, siempre habrá un rastro de tristeza en el alma de Mycroft. Ambos son hombres con heridas, después de todo.  
Pero un día, no muy lejano, no habrá más separaciones justo después del amanecer y Greg le enseñará a no temer a la mañana, de la misma manera que Mycroft le enseñó a no temer a la noche y sus fantasmas.  
La tristeza siempre estará allí, es inevitable, pero Greg también.  
Y él se encargará de que ella no ocupe más que un mínimo espacio en su interior.


End file.
